Consumer electronic devices such as mobile electronic devices have undergone significant technological advances in recent years. Availability of advanced silicon technology, processing power, memory and advanced input/output (I/O) and display systems as well as an increasing level of communication bandwidth including next generation wireless cellular as well as WiFi/WiMax wireless broadband technologies enable the building of more-sophisticated devices.
Currently the majority of device innovations concentrate around increasing the computing capability of wireless handsets. In some cases, wireless handsets of today are more powerful than supercomputers of decades ago. More memory, processing power and bandwidth are available today, and the end consumer is able to generate and receive orders of magnitude more information compared to just a few short years ago. However, innovations in the areas of customization, organization and advanced services remain behind the computational power increases. In fact, since the first major PDAs were introduced nearly 20 years ago, there has been little done to solve the organizational needs of consumers besides having access to an electronic version of a paper calendar. Despite the many available electric devices, the majority of the population is still relying on paper calendars due to their ease of use, reliability and lower cost and the few additional benefits offered by their electronic counterparts.
The architecture of advanced mobile devices in the prior art is a highly integrated solution which does not allow for modularization and detachability of components. The goal of most advanced mobile phone designs is to maximize the computing power of the device to support as many features as possible and allow for future programmability and application development. This dictates a very high level of integration. At the core of this architecture is a high-powered integrated processor that controls all processes within the mobile device. The integrated processor incorporates multiple micro-processing cores and digital signal processors enabling the device to run as a general purpose machine. The architecture generally utilizes a hybrid approach to control the various components and programs running on the device. Overall it employs a PC-like environment with a general purpose operating system (OS) which is capable of running any number of programs which comply with its OS standards.
On the other hand, it needs to incorporate mechanisms for support of real time applications such as phones. Building a general-purpose engine to accommodate future programming and application capabilities as well as making the device broadly applicable to a large number of usage scenarios by various device manufacturers inherently requires a significant amount of overhead, significant wasted memory and computing resources, both passively as well as during runtime, to accommodate mostly unused features. It also significantly increases the effective number of clock cycles per useful operation, the clock frequency required to run the device in order to obtain a reasonable response time for critical application steps, resulting in significant power consumption and cost.
To accommodate the general-purpose characteristic of the architecture, a significant number of compromises are made, and as a result, the performance of frequently used features can suffer due to interruptions and accommodations made for such general-purpose items. In some cases, this has led to phones that take a long time to boot up, thus jeopardizing the main features of the device. In some cases, they drain the device battery to an unacceptable level, disabling critical functions such as emergency calling as well as increase the turn-on time and device response time to a point of noticeable difference and delay in human interaction, especially upon starting up the device, eliminating the highly desired instant-on feature of the device.
FIG. 1 shows the block diagram of an example of the current architecture. The integrated processor includes a number of sub-processors, such as general purpose programmable computing cores and digital signal processors, memory blocks, and drivers for a large number of peripheral devices which may be attached to the device. Advanced mobile devices are designed to provide maximum integration and provide maximum programmability. The functionality needed by the majority of mobile consumers, however, does not include an arbitrarily large number of features and applications.